The Kissing Tunnel
by Badger Off
Summary: A local story gives Trowa and Heero an interesting idea. Yaoi shonen ai slash. 1x2 and 3x4 fluff! Yay!


My very first Gundam Wing fic! So I hope you like it.

YT: There be yaoi here kiddies so beware if you don't like it!

Indeed.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned 'em especially Duo and Heero…. And Quatre…. And Trowa and you know what Wufei and well…. Everyone else apart from Relena! n.n

Warnings: Once again there is yaoi/shonen ai/slash/homosexual relationships portrayed in this piece of fiction. If this bothers you in anyway please do not read this.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The Kissing Tunnel

It was two months after the war had ended and the five Gundam pilots were travelling the Earth for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. They are currently in a train heading northward in India.

Duo is gazing out the window in a mildly bored fashion. Heero is tapping away at his computer keyboard, but no one knows what he's doing exactly. Trowa is reading an Indian Guide Book. Quatre is looking nervous and checking a map for tunnels. Wufei is nowhere to be seen.

"There are so many tunnels…" Quatre whimpered with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Don'tcha like the dark or something, Q-man?" Duo said grinning ear to ear.

"No!" Quatre flushed. "They're just creepy…"

"Whatever…."

Trowa looked back and forth between the two and went back to reading his guidebook. He noted an interesting story that could be used to his and Heero's advantage.

"Where's Wufei?" Trowa spoke for the first time in almost a whole day.

"Who cares? Wu-man's a big boy. He can look after himself." Duo pouted.

"Duo's right. Wufei should be fine as long as he gets off at the right stop." Heero entered the conversation.

"That shouldn't be too hard seeing as there's only one stop." Quatre remarked dryly.

"Heero agreed with me?" Duo muttered to himself in disbelief, red stained his cheeks.

Trowa also noted this and nodded to himself.

"What are you nodding at?" Heero narrowed his eyes his suspicion.

"Me? Nothing really, just read an intriguing story about the next tunnel we're going to venture through." Trowa pointed to the longest tunnel on the map and Quatre gazed at it uneasily.

"A story?" Quatre perked up and tilted his head to left slightly while gazing at Trowa. "What about Trowa?"

"Well, the tunnel is the longest in Asia and takes four minutes to travel through." Quatre shuddered. "It's known as The Kissing Tunnel-"

Before Trowa could continue Duo yelled, "What? WHY? Gross…."

"As I was saying. It's called The Kissing Tunnel **because **whenever people travel through it there is enough time to steal a kiss." Trowa concluded taking a glance at Quatre.

Said boy was blushing a light red colour by now and not hiding it to well either, "Four minutes? Bit long for a kiss…"

"Ha! Q's never been kissed!" Duo shouted

"Duo! Shut up! And I so have been kissed!" Quatre slapped his hand over his mouth at this statement as though he'd let out a terrible secret.

"By who?" Strangely it was Trowa who placed this question not the now jumping up and down Shiganami.

"Well… I think it's best you don't know. It's my business anyway!" Quatre now looked thoroughly fed up.

"If you don't tell us then you're lying!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre looked affronted then mumbled something or other inaudibly and glanced at Trowa in an almost fearful fashion.

"Didn't hear you!" The American said in a mocking singsong voice.

"Catherine kissed me, but I didn't like it much!!!" Quatre yelled at Duo. Then looked embarrassed at his strange and sudden outburst.

"I thought she liked you." Trowa said evenly concealing the fact he was mentally shouting at his sister for even thinking of touching Quatre.

"You're not mad at me for not returning her feelings?"

"Of course not, little one. You cannot control what you feel and I'm sure Catherine has already found someone else to be enamoured by." The two pilots shared a war smile.

"Hey! We're about to go into that Kissy tunnel thing Trowa was talkin' about!!!" Duo said enthusiastically. His eyes strayed to the Perfect Soldier sitting next to him for a second before returning to surveying the outside world.

Trowa would've noted this if staring at Quatre, who was looking intently at his feet and blushing terribly, hadn't preoccupied him.

Then the last rays of light faded as they were engulfed into the darkness pf the tunnel. The tapping of computer keys ceased and was all-quiet apart from the light breathing of fellow passengers.

Quatre was trying not to notice how dark and creepy it was in the strange tunnel was distracted by a hand caressing his hot cheek. It pushed his face gently toward the direction Trowa was sitting. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness, so he squinted in the black to see what Trowa was up to. Lips had already claimed his before he could.

Gentle, unsure and caring kisses were shared. Careful and chaste yet passionate. Neither of them noticed Duo utter a curse, as they were too lost in each other to detect anything else.

A non-too gentle tug at his long braid caused Duo to swear and turn to berate Heero. He opened his mouth to begin his rant, but never got there as another mouth covered his before he could start. Needy, demanding and overwhelming kisses passed between the two. Neither wishing to be the submissive partner, they battled, but for once with no words or guns.

Quatre was the first to sense the light returning after four intense minutes. He pulled away from Trowa, smiled and mouthed 'We'll carry on later' at him. Trowa returned the smile and nodded.

Duo and Heero were not so quick to stop their activities. A rather loud cough from Quatre brought the two apart blushing profusely and looking anywhere but each other.

"Not that I want to break up the party, but people were beginning to stare and I didn't think you two would want to be made a spectacle of."

Heero nodded and began tapping away at his computer again. Duo preoccupied himself by gazing out of the window once more. At this moment Wufei decided to make his presence known.

"What do you mean there's no food cart, onna? INJUSTICE!!!!!!"

"Ha! At least we know one thing will never change."

The four soldier shared a smile and relaxed back into there holiday. It was definitely one they were going to remember for a long time to come.

**The End.**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hope you liked! I did!

YT: BTW, watching Michael Palin's programme about the Himalayas inspired this and we weren't listening so if any facts are wrong then SORRY!!!!!

Please R&R you know you want too!


End file.
